


Forever Yours, Even In Death

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Post-Episode: s08e14 This is Not Happening, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-This Is Not Happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Yours, Even In Death

After her lungs betrayed her, Scully slumped to the floor, hugging  
herself and the baby to ward off the sudden cold. She was unaware of  
the approaching footsteps in the distance. Cold tears made their way  
down her face incessantly.

Moments later, she heard a familiar voice call her name from behind  
her. "Dana?"

When she was unresponsive, she felt strong arms pull her into a  
comforting embrace. They weren't Mulder's of course, but close enough  
to be a consolation. She began to sob as Skinner held her, wrapping  
his coat around her cold, limp body.

"Oh, Dana," he whispered. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

He held her for what seemed like an eternity, crying silent tears of  
his own. He had promised her that Mulder would be okay, now he  
instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry, Dana, if only I could have stopped  
him from going into that forest, then maybe none of this would have  
happened. It's my fault," he whispered.

"No, you can't say that," she whispered. "You...and Agent Doggett, did  
all you could..." she finished before closing her eyes. She felt a  
distant pain low in her abdomen and she placed her hand over her belly  
before closing her eyes.

She just lost Mulder, and now she was going to lose his baby. It was  
the only piece of him she had left. "No," she muttered. "My baby," she  
closed her eyes and collapsed against Skinner. "Please, don't take my  
baby away."

Alarmed, Skinner turned to see Agent Doggett who had just walked into  
the room. "Sir? How is she?"

Skinner shook his head as he watched Scully clutch her belly.

"Agent Doggett, she needs to be in a hospital, get an ambulance."

\--

Several hours later, Scully awoke to find herself inside a hospital.  
She turned to see Skinner at her side and it was then that the  
horrible truth sunk in. "No," she whispered. "Please tell me that it  
isn't true."

 

Skinner looked down with a sigh, unsure of what to say. Tears welled  
in her eyes as she let another sob escape. "This is not happening, it  
can't be true."

Skinner moved closer to place his hand on her arm. "Dana," he  
whispered.

"What am I doing here?" she almost demanded. "Where is he, I need to  
see him!"

"No!" He said almost too forcefully. "Dana," he started more gently.  
"I'm not sure that is a good idea right now, your baby,"

Then it dawned on her that she had been having subtle abdominal pains.  
"My baby? What's wrong with my baby?" she pleaded, her hands covering  
the small bulge that she had been able to hide so well until now.

"You're baby is fine, Dana. But all this stress and over exertion  
triggered the abdominal pains. You need to slow down, take it easy.  
You still have your baby to think of," he said gently.

She relaxed and gently caressed her belly. She couldn't bear it if she  
had lost her last connection to Mulder.

"You can't let them do his autopsy," she started.

Skinner was stunned. "You're mistaken if you think I'd let you do it  
in your condition."

Scully sat up as fast as she could. "You have to; it's the last thing  
I can do for him. He's been through enough!" she yelled.

"Calm down, Dana," he said gently.

"No, don't let them cut him open. He's suffered enough. Please, just  
let me see him one last time, before the funeral. I need to," her  
voice broke.

Skinner nodded.

Scully looked away. "He'll never know about the baby, the miracle he  
has given me. I was never supposed to conceive," she whispered.

Skinner watched as another tear fell down her face. Once before, she  
would have been embarrassed to admit such things to her supervisor,  
but after all they had been through the last few months, she was glad  
to have him there for support.

"But maybe he does." Skinner had never been particularly religious,  
but he wanted to comfort her as much as he could.

Scully smiled sadly. "I know; I saw him."

He looked at her quizzically. "You saw him?"

She nodded slowly. "Before you found him, I was walking into my motel  
room. The lights weren't working and that's when I saw him. I saw him,  
transparent, by the window and then he was gone," her voice broke and  
more tears came.

Skinner looked at her incredulously, but he didn't doubt her. He just  
nodded.

"When can I leave?"

Skinner sighed, sitting at her bedside. "The doctors are still running  
more tests, since you are still early enough in your pregnancy where a  
miscarriage is possible. They just want to make sure that everything  
with the baby is fine."

Scully nodded as another tear slipped down her face. She knew she had  
overexerted herself last night by running at breaking speed through  
that forest. She hadn't been thinking at the time, but she regretted  
it now, especially since she was still unable to save Mulder.

Sensing her worry, Skinner leaned closer and placed his hand on her  
shoulder. "Dana, the baby is going to be fine," and he hoped that this  
time he was right.

Several hours later, Scully was released from the hospital. The doctor  
had assured her the baby was fine, but she needed to start desk duty  
as soon as possible, because her pregnancy was at high risk. She had  
called her mother and she was meeting her at her apartment after she  
made one last visit to Mulder before his burial. With Skinner and  
Doggett waiting outside, Scully went inside the morgue. Once the body  
had been pulled out, the other man had left the room to herself.

Tears filled her eyes as she slowly approached the body on the cold  
table. She was unable to make it there without bursting into tears at  
the sight of him. "Oh god, Mulder!" she began to cry.

The scaring on his cheeks reminded her of the awful dream she had of  
him being tortured the other night. Only now she knew that it wasn't a  
dream. If only she could have helped him.

She broke down crying over his body, holding him to her chest. He was  
cold as ice. "I'm so sorry, Mulder, that they did this to you."

A moment later, she sniffled and stood up to stare at his pale face.  
She gently smoothed her hand over the scars, as if she could try to  
heal them. A tear fell onto his cold, limp body. "I'm really going to  
miss you, partner, it's never going to be the same without you," she  
started.

She took one of his hands and started to rub warmth into them, before  
realizing her attempts were futile. "Oh Mulder, there's something you  
need to know. I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby; your baby."  
Tears of both sorrow and joy made their way down her face. She placed  
his limp hand over her belly and spread his fingers as if he'd be able  
to feel the child underneath.

"You told me to never give up on a miracle, Mulder. I want so much to  
share this with you, but I can only hope that you are watching over  
us. I've taken so many risks and have feared many times that I was  
losing this baby, my last connection to you. From now on, I promise  
you that I will do my best to be a good mother for our baby. I'm going  
to tell him or her how amazing their father was to give his life for  
what he believed in," she broke into sobs and set his arm back down on  
the metal table.

"I hope you can hear me somehow, Mulder. I love you so much; I always  
have and always will." She placed her head onto his chest and gave  
into her sobs. She closed her eyes for several moments before opening  
them. She looked up to see not a limp face, but warm hazel eyes gazing  
down at her with a smile. She felt a hand caress her stomach. Scully  
gasped. "Mulder?"

"Don't think you can get rid of me that easily. I know you're having  
our baby and that you'll make a wonderful mother. I'll always be  
watching over you both. I love you."

Scully blinked and as sudden as the apparition was, it was gone. She  
couldn't help but smile. She knew her message had been received.


End file.
